


Loyalty of Sliver

by Polarissruler



Category: Soul Cartel (Webcomic)
Genre: Betrayal, Blitz poem, Gen, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarissruler/pseuds/Polarissruler
Summary: A blitz-poem that focuses on Uriel as he chooses to betray the angels - and the follow-up.
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2020) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth





	Loyalty of Sliver

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I should really stop confusing days (I was sure for some reason I still had time to post at fandomweekly for the challenge). Well, at least I learned an important lesson: be careful about the end dates. The prompt was loyalty, so I focused on how it breaks - and why it breaks. This is my first attempt at poetry, so tell me what do you think.

Eternal chains  
Eternal loyalty  
Loyalty of an army  
Loyalty for a family  
Family forever  
Family together  
Together they stay  
Together fated  
Fated to fight  
Fated to win  
Win against Hell  
Win for the providence  
Providence divine  
Providence of future endless  
Endless struggle  
Endless protection  
Protection against darkness  
Protection of life  
Life has spread everywhere  
Life is choices  
Choices of goodness  
Choices of evil  
Evil sparks  
Evil loses  
Loses the conquest  
Loses against order  
Order offers peace  
Order is absolute  
Absolute predictions  
Absolute decisions  
Decisions for life  
Decisions of death  
Death He has created  
Death to all hope  
Hope he needs  
Hope he begs  
Begs unanswered  
Begs for future  
Future predestined  
Future He decrees  
Decrees for fight and killing  
Decrees against Hell  
Hell that burns in darkness  
Hell of silver snakes  
Snakes that whisper  
Snakes with tongues silver  
Silver promises  
Silver wishes blind  
Promises  
Blind

Broken chains  
Broken loyalty  
Loyalty - nothing  
Loyalty - everything  
Everything has ended  
Everything has burnt  
Burnt he lies  
Burnt and banished  
Banished angel  
Banished like a beast  
Beast of destruction  
Beast unchained  
Unchained by loyalty  
Unchained by order  
Order that foretold  
Order of life and death  
Death rules in Hell  
Death to humanity  
Humanity has no future  
Humanity with no survival  
Survival is will  
Survival ends  
Ends and never goes back  
Ends the destiny  
Destiny to destroy  
Destiny he chooses  
Chooses as if he can  
Chooses and doesn't follow  
Follow his destiny  
Follow his heart  
Heart that rebels  
Heart of fire  
Fire of hate  
Fire of love  
Love for all humanity  
Love for his family  
Family he has lost  
Family he betrayed  
Betrayed and still trusts  
Betrayed and still prays  
Prays they will see  
Prays they will free  
Free themselves  
Free him from the snake  
Snake that whispers  
Snake with tongue silver  
Silver he loyally follows  
Silver of betrayal  
Follows  
Betrayal


End file.
